


化学反应

by SYY01



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 15:18:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SYY01/pseuds/SYY01





	化学反应

爆豪胜己不敢慢下来一分一毫，纵使自己的体力和精神基本都已濒临崩溃，喝了比轰焦冻多的多的量，目前的状态可想而知。但由于他喝的快，所以反应还在一点点升腾，倒是尚且没有比怀里的轰更难忍。并且正是因为轰，他才不能放松分毫。  
轰明显已经无法忍耐了。神志半昏半醒，身上燥热粘腻不说，情/欲一起如洪水决堤，一向矜持的轰也没那个精力顾及此时是在大街上，隔着裤子抚慰着那个已胀痛至极的巨物，口中漏出细碎的呻吟。  
“轰，难受就咬我，马上就到了。”爆豪也顾不上保持平时的桀骜，沉声对轰说。话音刚落爆豪便觉得胸口一阵钝痛，爆豪猛一咬牙硬是没出声，一口气奔回了家。  
爆豪胜己不知道自己是怎么打开家门，又是怎么到床前的，他只知道自己双臂一软，轰被扔在了床上，爆豪也来不及道歉，颤抖着手脱下衣服，又气喘吁吁地帮轰脱掉。轰的内裤已经湿透了，几近半透明，脸颊更是红的不正常。  
爆豪用自己最后的一点自制力说道：“弄疼了就下手揍。”轰换了几口气，努力挑起一个笑容：“都没关系的。”  
这一句话无疑是一颗大大的定心丸，爆豪甚至没有等到轰尾音落下就吻了上去，将自己的嘴唇和对方的紧紧贴在一起摩擦，一只手插入轰柔软的红发里来回抚摸着，喘粗气的声音由这个肌肉发达的金色爆炸头发出来分外具有攻击性。  
爆豪舌头舔舐过轰口腔里的每个地方，像是要把所有轰的味道都咽下去。辗转半晌，两人的嘴唇都红肿胀痛，爆豪咬了一口轰，又用舌尖卷去渗出的点点血迹，歪嘴一笑后在轰的脸颊落下一个吻，便屈身向下。  
轰的难耐都体现在了那挺立着的，已经有点点白/浊从前段漏出的巨物上。爆豪二话不说便将这滚烫的东西含进了嘴里。一声包含着快/意的呻/吟从轰的口中流出来，便一发不可收拾。轰只觉得自己的被爆豪整个吞入，瞬间便胀大了一圈。爆豪喉咙一紧，倒是给轰带来了尖锐的快/感，吞吐几下后便射在了爆豪口中。爆豪咽下，又凑上去一个吻。那特别的味道交换在两人口腔里，轰睁开模糊的泪眼，一双仿佛正在燃烧的红色瞳孔近在咫尺。  
“嗯…爆豪……”轰含含糊糊的喊爆豪的名字，语气柔情似水缱绻绵长，爆豪的手立刻探向轰的下面。一开始他只是在大腿根徘徊，指甲划过带来一阵阵的酥麻，轻轻掠过后穴更是令人欲罢不能。爆豪一下子伸进去了两根手指，瞬间被绞的紧紧的，这一下可正中了爆豪的下怀，他挑拨手指，搅弄着柔软的内壁，突然碰到了某个凸起，轰喊叫了一声，微微抬起了腰。  
一阵阵收缩之后，爆豪终于塞进了第三根手指。几番按压后，小口已被扩张的足以让自己的那个进入进去了。  
“爆豪，稍微慢……呃啊…！”  
没等轰说完，爆豪变便已经整个进去了。一冲到底的痛楚和快/感同时袭来，轰大喊着挺起了腰，不料这一来更是方便爆豪顶在内壁自己的敏感处，又立刻陷落下来，高高仰起了头。  
爆豪两手掐住轰的腰便运动起来，一下一下都又深又狠，轰的呻/吟喊叫不绝于耳。  
“爆豪、爆豪！太深、慢……啊啊！”  
轰的脚趾都蜷曲了起来，可怎么唤他都无济于事。他一把掐住了爆豪的肩膀，几道血痕立现。嘴巴合不上，口水和生理泪水混合在一起流下来，打湿了床单。两条腿痛的合不拢，只得大开着。  
突然间，灭顶的快/感席卷而来，爆豪释放在了轰里面，而下一刻轰的顶端也吐出了一股股白/浊，大腿内侧水光潋滟，轰的后/穴里面也渗出一些。  
轰大口喘着气，爆豪也直起身子，又是一个吻。这个吻更加缠绵，却也透露着尚未消耗殆尽的情/欲。轰看着爆豪的眼睛，仍是一片混沌的燃烧。已经渐渐清明的轰立刻意识到，比他多喝了那么多的爆豪还强撑着把自己抱回来，此刻也必定还没有完全过了药效。他正想跟爆豪说可以再来一次，爆豪却突然清醒许多。  
看着眼前显然已经疲惫不堪的轰，他强行停止了。爆豪坐起来，哑着声音道：“轰，你困了，睡吧。”“再来一次也可以的，你不是还…”“没事。你放心睡。”爆豪说着抓了两件衣服出了卧室。昏昏沉沉的轰也没力气想太多，很快进入了梦乡。  
第二天醒来已经快中午了。轰第一反应就是先找爆豪胜己。向身侧一看，他侧着身子躺着，大概还在熟睡中。轰下了床，绕到爆豪那侧察看。却见爆豪脸颊发红，呼吸急促，双眉死死簇着，轰伸手一摸，额头滚烫。  
轰瞬间知道昨晚发生了什么。  
“笨蛋。”轰低声骂了一句，拧了个湿毛巾给爆豪搭上。轰从厨房找了点吃的，再转身想去卧室，却看见爆豪随意的披着件外套正倚在厨房门口，毛巾耷拉下来一半，遮住了他的一只眼，却遮不住爆豪嘴角的笑意。他低下头，让毛巾自己掉下来，又用手接住。这一下，就连那双笑意盈盈地眼也无所遁形了。  
“起来干什么？你站都快站不稳了。”轰走过去又给他裹了裹外套，“吃东西吗？我请好假了。”  
爆豪随手揉了一把轰的头发：“老子怎么可能站不稳，少操心我。”  
“我不操心你谁操心你。我给你熬点粥喝吧，你回屋躺着去。”轰转身要回厨房，却被爆豪一把拽住，回头的一瞬，一个温柔的吻落在脸颊。


End file.
